Sonrisa Sincera
by NightTalk
Summary: Leo y Nico son dos personas totalmente distintas, uno esconde y evade su dolor en juegos y bromas y el otro solo se sumerge en el dolor. El hijo del fuego y el hijo de las sombras son totalmente distintos. Son totalmente opuestos. Y los opuestos se atraen.
1. 01

Un chico de cabellos oscuros y rizados estaba recostado sobre la arena, observaba con asombro el estrellado cielo, deleitándose de aquella paz que usualmente no solía disfrutar.

Podía escuchar las olas romperse, los grillos y el viento moviendo las hojas y ramas de los árboles haciendo el lugar aún más cómodo para estar.

-Gracias Valdez.-Había murmurado un chico acercándose lentamente hasta el latino.

Leo no tuvo dificultad para saber de quién se trataba con solo escuchar la voz, Nico Di'Angelo.

El sombrío y aterrador Nico, hijo del dios del inframundo, el hijo de las sombras, uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Para eso están las amigos sombritas.-Le respondió burlón el moreno sentándose y palmeo la arena a su lado indicándole que se sentará junto a él.

Nico bufo ligeramente molesto por el apodo pero aun así se sentó junto a Leo.

-Creí que preferías venir aquí solo.-Dijo Leo con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Aveces estar solo me abruma, aveces necesito a un amigo con quien pasar el rato.-Le explicó Nico metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su aviadora.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Leo y observó a Nico algo incrédulo, sabía que Nico lo quería, sabía que a pesar de todas las bromas y los apodos lo consideraba su amigo, pero jamás pensó que de los pálidos labios de Nico saliera esa palabra.

-Dios mío, el gran y temible Nico Di'angelo me ha llamado su amigo.-Leo se burló fingiendo algo de asombro.

-Idiota.-Lo reprendió Nico rodando los ojos.

Leo soltó una pequeña risa y observó a Nico, su perfecto perfil iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna, su blanquecina y pálida piel, Parecía tan suave y tersa, y sus hermosos ojos grises adornados por unas largas pestañas y a pesar de sus ojeras Leo apreciaba lo bellos que eran.

-Deja de mirarme, ya tienes más de dos minutos haciéndolo.-Le dijo Nico mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo sin despegar la mirada del agua.

-¿A caso te incomoda Di'angelo?.-Le preguntó burlón Leo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Me molesta...tú sola presencia es molesta.-Le respondió Nico retador mirando a Leo.

-Si eso es lo que en realidad piensas, entonces me voy.-Dijo Leo fingiendo molestia listo para irse.

Observó a Nico una vez más antes de volver al campamento, y se quedó maravillado con la hermosa visión.

Nico estaba sentado en la arena abrazando con fuerza sus piernas mientras observaba el horizonte, y las frías corrientes de aire hacían que sus largos negros y lacios cabellos volaran.

De pronto el chico se vio rodeado por una enorme sombra y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había desaparecido, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir las frías manos del Italiano sobre la tela de su camisa.

-Te dije que dejaras de mirarme Valdez.-Le replicó el más chico mientras movía sus dedos por el cuerpo del Latino provocando que soltara pequeñas carcajadas que trataba de callar con sus manos.

Leo se había tirado al suelo tratando de escapar los dedos del italiano, sin embargo el más chico solo se empeñaba es hacerlo sufrir y se colocó sobre el continuando con la sesión de cosquillas.

-Ba-Basta...Ni-Nico me Du-ele.-Decía Leo entre risas refiriéndose a su estómago.

-No has sufrido suficiente.-Dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona mientras torturaba al latino.

Leo no podía entender cómo era posible que el más pequeño pudiese retenerlo, siendo tan Delgado y unos centímetros más bajo que el, eso despertó algo en Leo, el Ego, no podía aceptar que Nico fuese capas de retenerlo, y de alguna forma saco la fuerza necesaria para dejar al menor abajo y poder torturarlo de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho.

Apenas el castaño acerco sus manos a el cuerpo del menor, este comenzó soltar pequeñas risas propias del nerviosismo que sentía, Leo no pudo evitar sonreír, no era la risa sincera de Nico y lo sabía, pero se conformaba, para Leo era casi imposible hacer reír de verdad al Italiano, el usualmente escuchaba risas sarcásticas o risas forzadas. Ninguna sincera.


	2. 02

Leo y Nico caminaban de regreso al campamento, Nico no podía evitar sonrojarse al mirar a Leo ¿en verdad estaba sucediendo de nuevo? ¿de verdad volvería salir lastimado como la última vez? aún sentía cosas por Percy, aún no lo superaba, El pensar en que tal vez volvería enamorarse lo hacía estremecerse, y lo peor era que se estaba enamorando de Leo Valdez.

—No puedo creer que nos quedáramos dormidos ahí.—Le dijo Leo mientras se estiraba y soltaba un bostezo

—ni yo.— dijo Nico sintiendo sus mejillas calientes asumiendo que estaba un poco sonrojado.—Fue divertido... a Excepción del dolor de estómago que me provocaste.

—Tú también hiciste que me doliera el estómago.—Se defendió Leo riendo ligeramente.

—¡Chicos!.—Jason los llamaba desde la cabaña de Poseidón alzando los brazos.

Leo comenzó a correr donde Jason, estaba algo ansioso, no era normal una reunión de chicos, siempre había algo nuevo que hacer y eso le emocionaba.

Una vez que llegó junto a Jason este le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras observaban a Nico que apenas estaba llegando a la cabaña.

—Te tomas tu tiempo.—Le reprochó Jason entre divertido y enojado.

Nico le dedico una de sus miradas de "Ahora no me jodas" y Jason entró a la cabaña, Leo iba a ir detrás de él pero noto que Nico permanecía parado a unos metros de la puerta.

—Nico...

—Estoy bien, vamos.—Dijo el pelinegro quitándose su chaqueta y empujó al más alto por el marco de la puerta.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cabaña inspeccionaron el lugar, dentro de ella estaban Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Jason y Percy.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?.—Preguntó Nico observándolos a todos.

—Tenemos algo que informarles.—Dijo Annabeth tomando la mano de Percy.

—Por favor díganme que no seré tío.—Dijo Burlón Jason.

—Para nada.—Dijo Percy soltando una pequeña risa.—Annabeth y yo nos iremos esta noche...

—Decidimos vivir como personas normales.—Decía Annabeth con emoción.—Iremos a la universidad y...

Cada palabra era como una puñalada para Nico, estaba parado, Ahí, en la cabaña de Percy escuchando a su novia hablando sobre su nueva vida.

No pudo más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo del lugar.

Corrió, corrió y corrió. Corrió hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus piernas fallaron y su pecho ardía, y no le importo, se dejó caer al suelo y lloro.

Lloro tanto que sus ojos rojos ardían y sus garganta dolía y sus pulmones ya no podían.

Ya nada le importo, solo se quedó ahí tirado, en medio de un claro en el bosque, llorando, sollozando, gritando y lamentándose. sufriendo.

Y tan exhausto terminó que ni cuenta se dio de qué se durmió.

(...)

Leo y Jason salieron corriendo detrás de Nico, gritando su nombre, esperando que se detuviera sin embargo no tuvo resultado.

—Leo...—Jason lo llamó jadeando.—Déjalo, estará bien, necesita estar solo...

Leo solo asintió, sin despegar la vista del espeso bosque, confundido y preocupado.

Después del almuerzo se dirigió al Búnker 9, y comenzó a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto, en cuestión de horas Leo se dejó caer en el suelo exhausto y decidió que era hora de un descanso, entonces salió y cayó en cuenta de que estuvo trabajado todo el día.


End file.
